1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way mirror screen system for an advertising device which may be used on a street glass or window.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, referring to an image device which is arranged on a window, the image displayed on the window may be cloudy or dim during the day time due to bright sunshine reaching the window. Additionally, prior logo (display) devices are not recognizable at night without an illumination unit. In addition, when a transmission-type screen is used on a window or door, outside light impinges on the screen image and of the screen becomes cloudy or dim, resulting in difficulty in viewing the image.
Moreover, when prior art logo plate display units are installed on a window or door, the rear face of the logo plate blocks the view.
Referring to Korean Patent registration No. 10075334, U.S. Pat. No. 7,324,277, and Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008 0063249, which were filed by the present applicant, prior art screen configurations capable of being viewed from front-rear faces are disclosed wherein when the screen is installed on a window or door, outside light is transmitted onto a rear surface of the screen, and thus the screen image and a sign board on a surface of the screen are cloudy and the screen cannot be used during the day.